


Gavin’s Short 5-Step Guide on How to Get a Guy

by Metheor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gavin is a hot mess and is blushing a lot, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metheor/pseuds/Metheor
Summary: At fifty-five Hank Anderson is looking better than ever and Gavin's old crush on him resurfaces much stronger than in the past. Gavin wants him badly and will try to get him using his own brand of awkward flirting and mean jokes. Who knows, maybe he will even succeed.





	1. Step 1: Show him that you are interested

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent, straight up romcom with a rare pair that I love. I will try to update this every Sunday but I'm leaving for holidays next week so we will see if this schedule works out. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Later, much later, they would argue when all of it began but for Gavin the starting point was always clear. It was all Connor’s fault, the android putting future events in motion when he approached Gavin’s desk in the morning of September 4th, year 2040, Tuesday, and asked for help.

“It was supposed to be Officer Miller but something came up and I’m out of options,” said the plastic prick, and _wow_ , Gavin wasn’t even his second or third option, but the very last.

He didn’t agree at first of course, hoping Connor would just leave him alone, but the android knew how to be persuasive. The final agreement was that Connor would do Gavin’s paperwork for the whole next week in exchange for Gavin doing the favor for him. They shook on it and that was that.

 

* * *

 

Gavin had a full and detailed instructions from Connor saved on his phone that he kept checking every few minutes. The android made it very clear that Gavin had to succeed or else. Gavin still remembered how easy it was for Connor to knock him out two years ago and even though he was pretty sure that the android wouldn’t do that again without a serious reason, he was still intimidated when those brown eyes looked at him like that.

The plan was simple enough – Gavin was to accompany Hank during his investigation today instead of Connor, making sure the lieutenant went where he was supposed to and didn’t return to the precinct too early. It figured that Connor would prepare some bizarre pseudo treasure hunt for Anderson’s fifty-fifth birthday that involved his real case. Disturbing and cute at the same time – what a perfect definition of Connor.

Anderson wasn’t supposed to work regular and mundane cases anymore since the last year when he finally got his shit together and Fowler let him act as lieutenant again. Hank liked being a detective too much though, and he got involved when he could, especially in Connor’s cases. Everybody with a brain could see his soft spot for the android from a mile away. The word in the precinct was that Connor deviated mainly because of Anderson and the pair of them was practically inseparable since the revolution.

Not that Gavin was jealous or anything. Because he wasn’t.

He was waiting now in the parking lot, leaning on his car and scrolling through his feed on the phone. Anderson was taking his sweet time coming down. A message popped up in the middle of his screen.

 

**Connor**

(12:06)

Hank is coming to you now.

GOOD LUCK AND DON’T FUCK IT UP.

 

Gavin scoffed (why did he decide to introduce Connor to a classic Drag Race?) and put the phone in his pocket, without replying. Indeed, Anderson came out of the station and headed straight to him.

“What, they swiped left?” the lieutenant smirked at him.

“Fuck you, old man. Tinder doesn’t even exist anymore, which decade are you living in? Also, you really took your time,” drawled Gavin, getting in the driver’s seat, Hank laughing and sitting in the shotgun and unbuttoning the light jacket he had on.

“Got caught up in something.” Anderson shrugged, not apologizing. Gavin rolled his eyes. “Connor told me that we’re going to the bakery? What is the connection to this case?”

Gavin squashed the urge to take out his phone and check Connor’s instructions once again.

“The victim was a regular customer there, friendly with the owner and other people working there.” It was of course a total bullshit, none of the people they were visiting today were really involved in the case.

“That’s a flimsy connection.” Hank frowned.

“It’s Connor’s lead.” Gavin shrugged, hoping that his face didn’t betray him. He wasn’t a very good actor, preferring hard truths and confrontation over pretending. “It’s worth checking out.”

The bakery wasn’t very far but in this traffic it would take them around thirty minutes to get there. Gavin was already anxious. The need to fill the silence between them was making his skin itch. He kept throwing glances at Hank who looked completely at ease, fiddling with his phone. When Hank finally said something Gavin almost jumped and had to tell himself to calm the fuck down. It was getting ridiculous.

The small talk between them was stilted and awkward, Anderson trying to be a good superior, asking about life and work and Gavin giving non-committal responses, trying not to be too rude. Things between them were much better than two years ago but they weren’t exactly close. Gavin’s crush wasn’t helping at all.

Oh yeah, he had a _big_ crush on Anderson and he knew exactly how _that_ happened. Gavin always admired the man, especially when he was made famous for his involvement in the biggest red ice bust of the decade. Gavin was still a fresh officer then, starry eyed and with a taste for older men. Fortunately, he didn’t embarrass himself then, learning that Hank had a wife before doing something stupid like confessing. His crush was still there but Gavin got on with his life, dated some people, had few relationships and worked his ass off to become a detective. Fast forward ten years and they both lived through an android revolution and Hank finally got better after the shit hand that fate has dealt him. He looked better than ever before and it turned out that Gavin’s taste still was the same and the stupid crush resurfaced after years of being dormant.

He had it bad, Tina was laughing at him for the whole day when he told her and sworn her to secrecy. Even sitting next to Hank in the car was making Gavin want to roll around on the ground from the nerves. He barely managed to contain his sigh of relief when they finally arrived at their destination. But then Anderson had to make this sort of a grunt when he got out of the car and Gavin almost fell on his face, tripping over his own feet. He caught the door handle in the last moment and hauled himself upright, trying to make his own exit from behind the wheel look as normal as possible. Hank just raised an eyebrow at him and then turned away and went into the bakery. Gavin followed, his face flaming hot and probably bright red.

The baker clearly recognized Hank and Gavin when they entered – Connor probably gave him pictures along with instructions. He answered their questions gladly and totally sounding like he was reciting answers.

 _“Yes, he was such a nice customer, always left a tip.”_ and _“We all miss him greatly, who could have committed this terrible crime?”_ had Gavin try very hard not to facepalm in the background. He focused on pretending to take notes and just grumbled something when attentions was on him.

“Do you have any guess who could have wanted to hurt Mr. Fraser?” Hank asked the baker patiently, interrupting his rambling.

“Oh yes, he mentioned some problems with his sister and the inheritance they got from some distant cousin. They couldn’t come to an agreement over this.” The baker lowered his voice and added in exaggerated whisper, “money can make people do terrible things.”

Hank nodded sagely, while Gavin tried not to roll his eyes at this attempt at acting. He took out his tabled and pulled up information about the “sister” – all carefully prepared by Connor.

“The sister is a caterer and has her own company there,” he showed Hank the address and pinned it on a map. It was located in another neighborhood, so another half an hour together in the car. He couldn’t wait.

“Ah, mister?” The baker called Gavin over when they were getting ready to leave. “We have your order ready for the pick up.”

 _Shit_. Gavin almost forgot. He was supposed to get a cake, it was basically the main reason that Connor sent them here.

“Ah, right,” he said awkwardly, taking the box that the owner brought him. He saw Anderson’s questioning look and shrugged. “Chris heard that we’re going to the bakery and asked me to get him a cake for his anniversary.”

“Is it his anniversary?” Hank frowned, thinking. ”I could have sworn that he got married in May.”

“Memory not working as it should, old man?” Gavin laughed nervously and Hank rolled his eyes at him.

“Fuck you, Reed.” He got in the car and slammed the door.

 _Insult him more, you fucking idiot_ , Gavin thought at himself and contained the urge to slam his head on the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

The caterer, Judy, was acting more natural than the baker, which was a relief, because Gavin was sure that Hank was suspecting something was up. He wasn’t made the youngest lieutenant in Detroit for nothing.

The ‘sister’ agreed to go with them to the precinct for the questioning but argued that she should go in her own car. Which turned out to be a big delivery vehicle. Not suspicious at all. Gavin honestly thought that Connor would plan all of this better but maybe that wasn’t the point.

And then, because things were going too well for too long, Judy’s car got a flat tire. She managed to drive to the nearest parking lot where she proceeded to freak out about it. Gavin understood, he was also worried about the cake in the backseat of his own car. A little longer in this weather and the upholstering would be getting coated in the melted frosting.

“Detectives, can you please help?” Judy ran up to them, when they parked next to her and went up to check the damage. “I don’t know how to change a tire.”

Gavin wanted to say something snarky to her and maybe tease a little before helping but then Hank was taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, uncovering his forearms, and Gavin could only stare. Anderson also had to pull out an elastic out of nowhere and gathered his hair in a short ponytail, perfect to grab and…

Gavin stopped this train of thought and hovered uselessly in the background while Hank deftly took out the spare tire from the trunk and started changing it. Gavin distinctly felt that he should be trying to help more but the view of Anderson bending over and squatting right in front of him was very successfully distracting him. No one could judge him for it, especially not Judy, who stood next to him and stared at the lieutenant as well, biting her lips unconsciously.

When Hank was done, he straightened up and flicked loose hair from his eyes, wiping his sweaty forehead. Gavin felt his knees go week and blood rush to his face and dick. Anderson looked like something straight from Gavin’s deepest fantasies and Gavin honestly didn’t know how to deal with that. It wasn’t how he imagined this day would go at all and the worst thing about all of this was that now, he got an idea in his head to try his luck with Hank and he was committed. Nothing good ever came from that but that wouldn’t stop him. One way or another, Gavin was getting a piece of that bear of a man.

 

* * *

 

They got to the precinct without any further incidents. Judy parked in the visitor parking while Gavin drove to the employee-only, underground one. He texted Connor on the way so the android should have been ready to get the caterer and help her with the food. The only thing to do now was to stall Hank until Gavin got a go ahead message from Connor. Gavin desperately looked for a good conversation topic in his head.

“So, how’s your dog?” he asked and tried not to wince when Hank raised an eyebrow at him. At least the lieutenant stopped walking to the elevator.

“Sumo’s fine. We had to go with him to the vet last month because he had an eye infection but all is good now.”

Gavin knew about the infection. The whole precinct probably knew with the way Connor was (not) handling it.

Anderson took out his phone out and scrolled a little before showing it to Gavin. There was a picture of the giant Saint Bernard drooling happily in the park. Gavin was more of a cat person himself but even he admitted that Sumo was cute in his own way. He made appropriate, interested noises at all the pictures Hank showed him and tried not to focus on how weird this whole situation was. He was standing in precinct’s parking lot with Hank Anderson and they were both fawning over photos of lieutenant’s dog. Not that he minded spending time alone with Hank, given his previous revelation but this day felt bizarre enough already.

Gavin felt a buzzing in his pocket and quickly checked his phone. Connor just confirmed that upstairs was ready and that they should come up. They were almost at the elevator when Gavin remembered about another part of his task.

“The cake!” he exclaimed loudly. Hank snorted at him when Gavin ran back to the car and came back quickly with the box, face red.

The ride to their floor was silent, Gavin fidgeting and constantly adjusting his grip on the box. Hank was looking down at him from a corner of his eye and smirking, which didn’t help his nerves at all. When the loud ding announced their arrival, Gavin took a deep breath. The door opened.

“Hank!” Connor almost pounced at the lieutenant, hugging him tightly. Gavin took a step back to get out of the danger zone. Dropping the cake now would be a disaster. “Happy birthday!”

“Aww, Connor.” Anderson patted the android on the back and ruffled his hair, stepping our of the elevator, Gavin right behind him. “You shouldn’t have.”

Gavin took in the interior. Two tables were pushed together near the breakroom, filled with food. Judy was standing next to them, looking in the direction of elevators with a smile. Gavin directed his steps there, ready to deposit the cake. He passed under a few streamers and decorations. Connor and probably some other detectives and officers made an effort to give the place a feel of celebration but at the same it wasn’t in the way and didn’t disturb people who actually had to work today. Thoughtful and practical, Connor really was too perfect at everything.

During next two hours various employees came and gave best wishes to Anderson, helping themselves to the food. Gavin worked on his paperwork, trying to ignore the celebration around him. His role was finished so now he had to focus on catching up on his today’s real assignments.

He took a break and went to the breakroom for a coffee and a slice of cake. He brought it here, might at least try it. That was where Hank caught him, finally without Connor at his side. The lieutenant casually leaned on the cabinet next to Gavin, who almost choked on the cake, surprised.

“What?” asked Gavin after he managed to stop coughing.

“You’re awfully jumpy today, Reed.” Hank moved a little closer to him, Gavin could feel the heat radiating from his body through the shirt. He decided to put away the cake and coffee for now because this was becoming a hazard to his life.

“What do you want?” Gavin really tried to sound nicer but it just came out impatient.

“I wanted to thank you for helping Connor with all this. Really, it means more to him than to me but it’s very nice.” Hank smiled warmly at him, corners of his eyes crinkling and Gavin felt like melting. His face burned.

“Don’t mention it,” he stammered, fighting with the urge to hide his face in his hands.

“I know that things between us and between you and Connor weren’t fine in the beginning but I feel like lately we’ve been getting on well. I like this new dynamic between us.” Hank winked at him and patted him on the arm. “Anyway, thanks once again and see you tomorrow.”

He left, Gavin standing still in the kitchen, looking at the lieutenant’s wide back and shapely ass as he was walking away, feeling like there was a wild butterfly party in his stomach.

Gavin was so fucked.


	2. Step 2: Spend time with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a schedule for this fic because posting two times a week won't be possible. New chapters will be posted every Sunday, only this one is earlier this week because I'm going on a trip. Next chapter will be posted next Sunday (30th September).  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

October brought some unexpected news – Connor was transferring to a different DPD division, which meant he would also be moving to another station in the city. His last day in the precinct was Friday and he brought five cartons of donuts as a goodbye gift. Fowler gave a small speech, praising Connor’s accomplishments and then people started going up to him and chatting, wishing him good luck in his new role. Even Gavin went up to him and said something mean but Connor still got the hidden heartfelt meaning. At least it seemed like it because the android just rolled his eyes at Gavin and easily sidestepped a kick in the shins that Gavin aimed his way.

During this whole affair Hank was sitting at his desk, quietly observing everyone and smiling at Connor, whenever the android looked in his direction. Gavin kept glancing Hank’s way because _damn_. Anderson looked really fine today with his hair neatly tied back and beard trimmed. The muscles on his arms were accentuated really nicely, especially when he was wearing dress shirts like the one right now, with sleeves rolled up. Gavin wondered, more often than he would like to admit, what it would be like to be held up by those arms.

After Hank’s birthday party, when his crush awakened anew, he spent days devising a plan for getting with Anderson. It was over half a month later and he still had nothing, his thoughts stubbornly focusing on imagining what it would be like to be fucked by Hank. Or how it would feel to fuck him. Gavin couldn’t and wouldn’t decide which he wanted to try more – he wanted both.

Hank flicked back a stray lock of hair that kept getting into his eyes and Gavin decided to man up and actually talk to him. He strolled over to the lieutenant, trying to project indifference and leaned on his desk, blocking the view of Connor and his goodbye party.

“So, your robot friend is leaving you here alone?” Not the greatest beginning to a conversation, judging from Hank’s expression.

“You could try stop being an asshole and start calling him by his name, Reed. It probably won’t hurt you.” Anderson was measuring him with a calm look and Gavin had to stop himself from fidgeting. He wanted to quip back with another smartass remark but then Hank added, “and I won’t be alone, after all I’ll still have you, Gavin.”

He did _not_ just say that. Gavin gaped at Hank, feeling how hot his face got in under a second. The lieutenant smirked at him like he knew exactly the effect his words had. He crossed his arms, shirt stretched tight across his stomach, muscles in arms bulging out. Gavin felt his mouth go dry.

“We’ll see about that,” the comeback was weak and much too late but Gavin had nothing better at the moment. Fuck, he really was gone if even a dig like that was getting so hard to him. “No, but seriously. Why is Connor transferring?” Sure, Gavin wasn’t friends with the android but they worked together and he didn’t hear anything about it from anyone.

“It’s sort of a new division, for special and high profile cases, focused mostly on androids. You know, with the laws constantly changing.” Hank sighed, his smile dimming a little. “Connor will be leading it. It’s enormous opportunity for him, he would be a fool not to accept it.”

“I see.” Hank didn’t look particularly sad about this but there was a certain wistfulness to his expression. Even Gavin admitted to himself that it would be strange working without the android at the precinct so, obviously, it would be much harder for Hank. “Well, good for him. And you got all dressed up for his goodbye party, no bright ugly-ass shirt today.” It was meant to be a compliment but sometimes Gavin wondered if he was physically incapable of being straightforwardly nice.

“Oh.” Hank looked down on his dark blue shirt and black, ironed our pants. “It’s not for Connor actually, he loves my shirts you know.”

“Sure.” Gavin snorted then jumped up when he heard a voice just next to his ear.

“I do love them.”

“Jesus, Connor. Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Gavin was ready to punch him in that stupid smug face. Connor just smirked at him.

“You just need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Detective Reed.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and tried to punch Connor in the arm. The android moved away from his reach, went up to Hank and straightened his collar.

“The lieutenant has a date today,” Connor informed Gavin apropos of nothing, who felt like his insides just froze and his stomach fell on the ground.

“Connor.” Hank moaned. “Stop telling people, this is private shit. I don’t want anyone asking me tomorrow how it went.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, the man seemed really nice from what you showed me of your conversation.”

“You have a date with a guy?” To say that Gavin was shocked would be a big understatement. He honestly felt like the floor rushed out from underneath his feet. He desperately tried to keep a neutral expression on his face but obviously didn’t manage to hide his surprise very well.

“Is that really so shocking?” Shit, Hank sounded a little defensive and Connor was now frowning at him.

“No! I mean, I didn’t know that you were into guys but uh, other than that not surprising at all, what with you looking...” He made some vague gesture towards Hank then realized how it sounded and quickly took back his hand. “I mean… Well, good luck then.” He needed to stop talking and get out of there.

Gavin gave them both what he hoped was a normal smile and promptly turned away and made a beeline for the parking lot, feeling sick. He really needed a smoke to calm down.

 

* * *

 

The next day Gavin came to work sleepy and anxious. He managed to forget about Hank’s date for a few hours while he went shopping after work and started watching a new TV show. But in the middle of episode three he suddenly remembered and then he couldn’t focus on anything else, imagining all possible scenarios. The adrenaline buzzed in him for so long that falling asleep took much more time than usual, making him toss and turn restlessly for a few hours.

Was Hank the type to have one-night stands with strangers on the first date? What would Gavin do if Anderson came in to work in yesterday’s clothes? He would be really fucking jealous, that’s for sure.

Gavin sat at his desk, drinking his third coffee of the morning and trying to focus on the paperwork when Hank finally arrived at the station. Anderson looked relaxed and much more casual than yesterday. His hair was down and the ugly, mustard brown shirt was back along with some washed up jeans. So at least that meant that Hank didn’t spend the night at his date’s place. He could have brought the guy home with him but somehow Gavin doubted that Hank would do that with Connor present.

Gavin knew that he was invested in Anderson’s love life much more than he had any right to be but that didn’t discourage him at all. He always was very territorial and possessive, never mind the fact that he didn’t even try to flirt with Hank before. He let the lieutenant sit down and turn on his terminal before rolling up to him, putting on his best smug smirk.

“So,” Gavin started and Hank groaned, glaring at him, “how was the date?”

“I knew you would be fucking obnoxious about it.” Anderson leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling with miserable expression.

“Oh come on, you can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.” Gavin was giddy, Hank’s reaction must have meant that the date was bad. Right?

“You won’t stop asking until I tell you.” Anderson looked back at him with resignation.

“You know I won’t.” Gavin gave him his winning, mean smile and propped his elbows on Anderson’s desk.

“Why are you so curious anyway?”

“Hank Anderson back on the dating scene and trying his luck with guys this time, of course I’m curious. Also, every second that you’re not telling me is just making it more obvious that it was a disaster.”

“Fuck you, it was very nice.” Hank stopped then, realizing that he was giving Gavin exactly what he wanted. He sighed, resigned. “We went out to dinner and then took a walk. It was fine. Not a disaster, like _your_ love life.”

“He didn’t invite you back?” Gavin decided to ignore the jab at himself and focused on something that interested him the most. Hank glared at him, blushing a little.

“He did actually.” Hank averted his eyes to the side, embarrassed. “But I’m not a one-night stand kind of guy.”

“Aww, that’s cute.” Gavin’s tone was mocking but inside he was cheering, his jealous asshole side very happy about this revelation.

“Fuck off, Reed. Don’t you have work to do?” Anderson’s patience started running out.

“Don’t be embarrassed, next time will be better.” Especially since he wanted the next time to be with him and not some rando that Connor most likely found on a boring dating app.

“I said fuck off!” Hank threw a balled piece of paper at Gavin’s head, which he ducked and rolled away, back to his desk, laughing. 

He had absolutely no reason to feel like he won something but he still did.

 

* * *

 

Solving cases without Connor around to pester for help and for faster lab results took a lot longer. Gavin knew that it just went back to what it was two years ago but everyone noticed the difference now. People were quick to get used to convenience. He could bet that Fowler was looking for another advanced android to employ soon.

Anderson stepped up and was helping every detective in his team as much as he could which gave Gavin a great opportunity to spend more time with Hank. He found himself rolling up to him to talk about cases or calling the lieutenant over, enjoying the way Hank was looming over him, pressing into his back when he was pointing to something on the screen. But no matter how much Gavin did that it was still interacting with Hank only professionally and he had no idea how to take matters further without making things awkward.

The first opportunity presented itself one day in the beginning of November when they were both poring over newest lab results from one of Gavin’s cases that were all over the place and didn’t make much sense when connected with witness testimonies they had.

“I can’t fucking look at those files any longer,” groaned Hank, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Gavin just grunted something in the response, too exhausted for any other interaction. This case was a clusterfuck and was consuming all his energy, leaving him sleep-deprived and constantly annoyed. Other detectives started avoiding him because he was too stressed out to control his temper. He only made an effort with Hank because without his help everything would be unbearable.

“Okay, we both need a break.” Gavin looked to the side, where Hank was now standing up from his chair and putting on his jacket. The lieutenant came up to his desk and looked at Gavin expectantly. “Do you wanna go out for a while? We’ll grab lunch and clear our heads.”

It spoke volumes about Gavin’s exhaustion that his first reaction was to refuse. But then he actually absorbed the meaning of Hank’s words and everything in him perked up at the prospect of spending time with Hank outside of working cases.

“Sure, I’m actually starving.” Gavin grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on quickly and following Hank to the parking lot.

Gavin kept throwing glances at Hank when he was driving, admiring his profile. The banter between them came surprisingly easy, starting with complaining about idiots who sent them lab results and moving to talking shit about other people at work. Anderson had a very dry sense of humor and Gavin tried not to swoon too obviously over lieutenant’s deep laugh.

They arrived at a small place with vegan burgers which was a surprise. It quickly stopped being one when Gavin noticed Connor waiting at one of the tables there.

“You brought Detective Reed with you?” The android didn’t look particularly happy seeing him and Gavin resisted the urge to show him his middle finger, simply glaring at the prick.

“A problem, tin can?” He was _so_ not in the mood for Connor’s brand of shit talking.

“Both of you, chill the fuck out.” Hank sat heavily and gestured Gavin to take a seat next to him which he did gladly, enjoying they way Connor’s eyes squinted at him menacingly. “The case is annoying and we are taking a break. You both play nice and let me relax in peace.”

“Of course, Hank. Let me know what you want and I’ll order and then you can tell me about the case. Maybe I will be able to help.” Connor smiled sunnily at Hank. Gavin rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. It was pretty standard so he decided on something he already tried before and followed Connor to place the order.

“I’m not paying for you,” told him the android, smile gone from his face when Hank couldn’t see him.

“I’m not expecting it, you asshole. I’m just here for lunch.”

“Right.” Connor couldn’t sound more sarcastic if he tried. “And your attraction to Hank has nothing to do with it?”

Gavin turned to look at him so quickly his neck actually hurt a little.

“What?” he hissed, throwing a look over his shoulder to when Hank was sitting and scrolling on his phone obliviously.

“Please.” Connor scoffed. “It’s so obvious. I know what you’re doing and I want you to know that I will be watching you.” He went up to the cashier, whole face changing instantly into friendly and open expression.

Gavin was standing behind, still reeling from the shock, eyes wide open. Was he this obvious? Shit, did Hank notice? He didn’t show any signs of knowing about Gavin’s crush so he probably was safe for now. Connor was built for interrogating people and analyzing their behavior so it made sense that he noticed. Gavin would need to be more careful around the android from now on. He winced at the thought the would probably need to behave nicer towards the plastic asshole too.

“Are you going to order something today, Reed?” Connor was now going back to the table and Gavin couldn’t resist the urge to elbow him sharply on the way. The android just rolled his eyes at him but it still gave Gavin the satisfaction of annoying him.

The order placed, Gavin went back to the table where Hank was already telling Connor about their fucked up lab results. They forgot about the animosity for the time being and talked shit about incompetent coworkers until it was the time to leave.

“I never thought I would say it but I quite like those burgers,” said Hank when they were on their way back to the precinct.

“Yeah, they were good. Thanks for taking me with you.” And Gavin really was glad, even though when they were parting with Connor, the android kept staring at Gavin with an amused expression. Well, it was Gavin’s own fault that he got really flustered  and knocked over the salt, spilling it all over the table, when his and Hank’s hands accidentally touched.

But overall, he felt giddy and strangely happy. He got to spend time with Hank outside of work and even Connor’s presence couldn’t ruin that for him. So Gavin gathered all his confidence and said:

“We should do this again soon.”

And he couldn’t stop the dopey, happy grin when he heard:

“Gladly, Gav.”


	3. Step 3: Take him on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this earlier because I'm too impatient to wait until tomorrow. Please enjoy!

December came and went, mostly rainy and cold, with only few days of snow, which melted almost instantly. New year started for Gavin without much fuss. His brother invited himself and his girlfriend to Gavin’s apartment, they played boardgames and got drunk. Gavin wanted to tell them about his crush but ultimately decided not to and spared himself from any lectures.

Situation with Hank was progressing slowly, mostly because Gavin still didn’t have the balls to invite the lieutenant on a proper date and they saw each other only at work. Their lunch outings turned out into a regular thing but they were always accompanied by Connor who still sent Gavin suspicious and warning looks.

It was one of those times, when the three of them were at lunch and it was Connor’s treat this time. He didn’t need to eat but liked paying for Hank. Since Gavin became a regular addition to their outings they started rotating who was paying every time they went together. The android went to pay for their meals, leaving Hank and Gavin alone at the table.

“I keep hearing things about Connor’s division all around the precinct,” said Gavin, shrugging on his jacket. “They’ve been very successful.”

“What, you want to transfer there?” asked him Hank with a small smile, winking at Gavin and as always making him blush.

“Fuck no, I’d rather die than work under Connor.” Gavin shuddered with exaggeration.

“Aw, I knew you preferred working under _me_.” Hank’s shit-eating grin made Gavin sputter and stare at him with wide eyes. The way he said it made Gavin almost sure that Hank was flirting with him but he chose to believe that it was just a joke.

“What are you talking about?” asked Connor who came back and now was looking back and forth between them with a small frown.

Shit, he was good at analyzing people, he could probably hear how fast Gavin’s heart was beating. Hopefully, he didn’t see how aroused Gavin became from imagining himself underneath Hank.

“Gavin just told me that he enjoys working _under_ me.” Gavin gaped at Anderson who had the audacity to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. Did his lieutenant want Connor to kill him?

“Did he now?” Connor’s eyes squinted dangerously.

“Fuck you, I did not! I just said that I don’t want to work with Connor!” Gavin could feel his face getting hotter and hotter by the second. He was probably bright red. Anderson was still laughing at him. “Don’t put words in my mouth!”

“What, would you prefer I put something else in them?” Hank was leering at him and Gavin was at a loss for words again. Hank had his moments and said some crude and suggestive things before but never this obvious and never so directed at Gavin.

Anderson patted his arm comfortingly when Gavin was still struggling to come up with any comeback to that.

“It was a joke, sorry if it was too much. Don’t want you reporting me for sexual harassment,” he said and Gavin immediately scoffed at him.

“It would take much more than that to embarrass me old man, it’s fine. It was just unexpected, didn’t know you had it in you.” Gavin didn’t want him to think that his advances were unwanted. And now that he knew that Hank was feeling so comfortable with him that he was throwing jokes like that, Gavin was feeling much better and more sure of himself. “Just be ready for me to talk back and don’t pull your rank on me if you can’t take it.” Gavin was always better at talking shit than flirting anyway.

“Bring it on.” Hank smirked at him.

Connor was looking at them from the side with a frown but Gavin paid him no mind, too busy admiring Hank’s smile and grinning back at him.

 

* * *

 

“Oh shit, what happened to you?” Tina’s horrified question welcomed him at the door to the station.

Those weren’t the first words Gavin wanted to hear when he entered the precinct but he knew what he looked like. Sopping wet and dirty.

“They’re cleaning the parking lot and the fucking machine had a malfunction just as I was passing it.” He almost took out his gun and shot the damn thing when it sprayed him with filthy water but the thought of paperwork and a fine stopped him.

“Holy fuck, you have the worst luck.” Tina was laughing at him but also looked sympathetic. “Do you have anything to change into?”

“Yeah, I should have some sweats in my desk.” He remembered that he brought them a long time ago to the precinct for the overtime on the old case and just left them there.

He was right and they were in his drawer indeed. The problem was that it was only sweatpants and a thin T-shirt. Not ideal in the spacious, air-conditioned building in the middle of January, especially since he also washed his hair in the sink. Now he was sitting at his desk and pretending that he wasn’t freezing, typing valiantly his report.

“What’s up, Reed?” Hank came to work later than him today and was just getting started, taking out shit from his pockets and moving it around the desk.

Gavin just grumbled something in reply, his teeth chattering too much for a proper greeting. He unconsciously rubbed his arms, trying to get warmer. His nipples could probably cut steel, peaked from the cold and uncomfortable under the thin cloth.

“Are you okay?” Hank was standing over him now with slightly worried expression.

“I’m fine. Had a little accident in the parking lot.” Gavin tried not to shiver too visibly. He already felt pathetic enough.

“Ah, I saw the spill there.” Hank nodded and went back to his desk.

Gavin thought that it was the end of that conversation but then a large gray DPD hoodie fell into his lap, landing partially on his head. He picked it up confused and looked up at Hank who was back next to him again.

“I have it laying in my desk just in case. Put it on, I don’t want you to freeze and get pneumonia.”

“Thanks.” Gavin didn’t argue, just gratefully shrugged the hoodie on and sighed content.

It was big. Made sense, since it was Hank’s but Gavin drowned in it, sleeves hanging a lot longer than his hands. If he stood up the material would reach his thighs and fuck if that didn’t make him feel even warmer now, for reasons other than the additional layer on his body.

“Aww, you look cute.” Hank was grinning at him and Gavin felt himself blush, imagining how he looked like now, swimming in Anderson’s hoodie.

“I’m grateful but fuck off.”

Hank laughed at him and harshly pulled the hood on Gavin’s head making his neck snap forwards and obscuring his vision with the material. Gavin quickly straightened, glaring in his direction but Hank was walking away already so he just crossed his arms petulantly, gripping long sleeves in his fingers. He burrowed in the soft material, relishing the warmth it brought him and the faint smell that he determined to be Hank’s. He could almost pretend that Anderson was hugging him, circling him with his big arms.

Gavin scowled at himself for being so pathetic at work and glanced around to check if anyone saw him enjoying lieutenant’s hoodie more than he should. No one was paying him any attention so he just rolled up the sleeves and got back to typing his report.

A few minutes later a cup was put right in front of his nose, making Gavin jump a little on his char. He was so engrossed in his work that he never noticed Hank coming up to him.

“Drink something warm for fuck’s sake or you’ll really get sick and then Ben will have to cover for your pathetic ass.” Anderson was glaring at him with crossed arms, eyes amused and Gavin felt himself blush a little from embarrassment and annoyance.

“Fuck off, Anderson. I know you only gave me this old, smelly hoodie so that I don’t go on a sick leave. You can’t afford to lose your best detective now.”

Hank just laughed at him and went back to his desk muttering _best detective_ under his nose and shaking his head. Gavin grabbed a cup of coffee that the lieutenant brought him and hid his grin behind it, feeling warm, giddy and a little bit in love.

 

* * *

 

Few days after and it was officially a crisis in Gavin’s head. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hank and overanalyzed every interaction they had at work. The lieutenant became much more friendly towards him, joking more freely and making passes at Gavin who gave back as good as he got. But still, Gavin wasn’t sure if it was only joking or if there was anything in there. He felt a tension between them in the way Hank’s eyes lingered on him sometimes or how the lieutenant became more tactile with him, touching Gavin on the shoulder or on the arm when he wanted to get his attention.

Gavin really tried to be more confident with showing his own interest in Hank. Shit talking came easy to him, he made crude comments about Hank’s body and some joking passes at him, but he couldn’t control his body’s flustered reactions when Anderson talked back and flirted with him freely. Gavin had constant bruises on his legs from walking into desks and walls when he heard every new comment from Hank and he was sure that he never blushed so much before in his life.

He also had yet to give Hank back his hoodie which Gavin took home under the pretext to wash it but in reality he was just wearing it around the house, relishing it’s size and the way he could drown in the material. He felt like a massive creeper doing that but it didn’t stop him at all until Tina came over unannounced and saw him wearing it. After initial laughter and berating she made him promise to finally grow some balls and invite Anderson on a date.

That was what he was doing right now. Growing balls by drinking few shots of vodka for courage and rehearsing in the mirror what he would say. He already spent two hours walking around his flat, panic texting Tina with all his doubts (Hank was much older than him and was his boss for a start) to which she replied with endless encouragement and jokes. That was why she was his best friend.

Finally, he took few deep breaths and selected Hank’s number in his phone. His heart was drumming like crazy in his chest, adrenaline pumping through him. Shit was more stressful than his first job interview.

“Hello?” Hank answered after fourth signal making Gavin move from where he was leaning on his kitchen cabinet and start pacing nervously.

“Uh, hi. It’s Gavin.” He heard his voice breaking and cleared his throat.

“Everything all right?” asked Hank. Gavin could hear Connor in the background asking ‘ _Who is it?_ ’ and Hank’s muted voice answering ‘ _It’s Reed._ ’

“Gavin? What’s happening?”

He realized that he was silent for too long, focusing on just hearing Hank talk. He took another deep breath.

“Nothing’s happening. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.” Hank sounded calm. Gavin gritted teeth at Connor’s audible ‘ _What does he want?_ ’ and tried to ignore the android.

“I was wondering if you would be free to go out on Friday. Tomorrow.” There, he said it. He actually managed to say it.

“Like on a date?” Hank didn’t sound outraged which was a good sign in Gavin’s book.

“Yeah, on a date.” Moment of truth now. Was he imaging things or was there something between them? He sat down in the middle of his kitchen floor, gripping the phone tightly next to his ear and holding his breath.

“Sure, I’m free tomorrow actually.” Gavin knew that, he checked the roster. That was why he chose that day.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at seven then,” he said, grinning to himself, ignoring Connor’s loud, incredulous ‘ _He invited you on a date?!_ ’ in the background.

“See you tomorrow, Gav.”

Gavin would never admit to anyone how he started rolling around on the ground and the loud squeal that escaped him when Hank disconnected the call.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was a classy one but not too uptight. Gavin made a lot of research to find one that would suit both of their tastes, that would be casual enough but still nice. It also had great reviews on the internet that praised it’s romantic atmosphere. Perfect for a first date.

Gavin didn’t see Hank for a whole day leading to their meeting, the lieutenant working from home today, so he couldn’t help but get more and more nervous in the hours leading to the date. He went home after work, took a shower and then dressed in his nicest jeans and elegant, black dress shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to get his hair to cooperate and look sleek but ultimately gave up. Hank saw him almost every day at work, whatever first impression he made when they first met was long forgotten.

He was in front of Anderson’s house exactly on time and waited for him in the car, not wanting to meet Connor in the door. He never told this anyone but the android still scared him a little, even after all this time since he knocked Gavin out in the evidence room. Now Connor was weirdly protective of the lieutenant and Gavin could feel the disapproval radiating from the door when Hank finally came out and got in the car.

“You clean up nicely, Reed. Who would have thought.” Hank gave him a very obvious once-over and a smirk when they were on their way to the restaurant and Gavin predictably blushed.

“You’re not bad yourself, Anderson.” Gavin, still red in the face, winked at the lieutenant who grinned at him. It was a nice start to the evening.

The date has been going great. Gavin was worried about what they would talk about since all they had in common so far was work and their lunch outings but Anderson proved to be a really good talking partner and easily led the conversation. He made Gavin feel relaxed enough to talk about himself and open up a little.

“So you just come back from work and spend all your free time gaming and trolling on the internet?” Hank was looking at him skeptically, over his dessert.

“I also work out but basically, yes.” Hank scoffed at him and Gavin grinned, taking a sip of his juice. He was a responsible driver and didn’t drink alcohol, though he wished he could have had a few shots to calm his nerves. He was jittery for the whole time and couldn’t settle down. “What, did you expect me to watch sports, like your old millennial ass?”

“Fucking Gen Z punks, don’t appreciate anything other than their fucking games.” Hank was drinking water, also forgoing alcohol for tonight which made Gavin wonder whether he was working on his addiction. The curiosity was burning in him but it wasn’t an appropriate question for a first date.

“Don’t forget about our social media apps, we can’t live without them.”

Hank laughed, throwing his head back and Gavin admired the long lines of his throat shamelessly. The lieutenant looked very handsome tonight, dressed in slacks, dark blue shirt and light jacket that accentuated his arms and big torso and made Gavin wish that he could just take them all off to put his hands on the body underneath them. Hank’s grey hair were slicked back and combed neatly, making Gavin’s own hair look messy in comparison. All in all, Hank looked like a snack and despite the effort that Gavin put into being confident, it still made him feel self-conscious and inadequate.

It was during their faux argument about which were more superior, cats or dogs, when the wave of anxiety hit Gavin out of nowhere, making him nauseous. He took a big sip of water to mask it and tried to calm down to no avail.

This date was going better than he ever imagined it would and yet the doubts he was feeling earlier in the day started appearing in his mind unbidden. Hank was sitting across him, laughing and relaxed, looking great and Gavin was questioning everything. What was he even doing, trying to date his superior? What if this blew up in his face next month? Or next week even?

He masked his anxiety as well as he could until it was the time to finally leave. They got in the car and Hank finally started noticing that something was up with Gavin because he kept throwing him concerned looks. Gavin tried to act like everything was alright but it was getting harder and harder with his thoughts running out of control.

Hank was so much older than him, not to mention he had a dead kid and an ex-wife still somewhere in the picture. He was also an alcoholic, although a functioning one. And was his boss on top of that, living with an android who decided that he hated Gavin and would definitely get in the way of whatever this was. Gavin cringed, already imagining how awkward his and Hank’s meeting at work would be after this evening, no matter that everything was fine until he started panicking for no reason at all.

The conversation on the way back was falling flat, Gavin replying with short sentences and focusing mostly on the road, still trying to get his nerves under control. Hank clearly saw his discomfort and kept quiet, frowning a little.

“Here we are.” They stopped on the curb in front of Hank’s house. The lights were still on, Connor must have been waiting for the lieutenant.

Gavin got out of the car at the same time as Hank did and slowly walked him to the door. Snow started falling sometimes during the evening and there was a thin layer of it on the sidewalk, making it a little slippery. They stopped in front of the door, Hank standing on the steps, towering over Gavin even more than usual.

“Thank for the date, Gav. It was nice,” said Hank, smiling at him kindly. Snowflakes were glittering, caught in his hair and Gavin’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest when he looked into those intensely blue eyes.

It didn’t feel like just a crush or lust on his part anymore and that scared him more than anything else. He never thought that he could fall in love so fast.

“Yeah, I had fun. Thanks for going out with me.” Gavin averted his eyes to the side, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He took a step back and looked up at Hank again.

The lieutenant was leaning in, a disappointment clear on his face. Oh fuck, was he going in for a kiss? Gavin unconsciously took a step back and Hank straightened, smile on his face strained a little.

“I guess, I’ll see you at work on Monday?” Hank’s voice was colder now, eyes narrowed a little.

“Yeah, see you then.” Gavin didn’t know what to do with himself, already regretting his nervous meltdown on the way back. He really wanted to close the gap between them and have a better parting after the first date but it felt like the mood was destroyed now.

Hank went inside, closing the door quickly and Gavin could do nothing other than go back to his car, muffled voices and dog barking following him from behind. He slammed the door and hit the backrest with his head a few times.

“Fucking idiot,” he muttered at himself, finally turning on the engine and pulling away from the sidewalk.

This was exactly what he feared would happen. His own mind was his worst enemy and he fucked up the only relationship he cared about in the recent months because he was too afraid to take a chance.

Sometimes it was really easy for Gavin to hate himself.


	4. Step 4: Try not to overthink everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for kudos and nice comments under the last chapter (Gavin is relatable to everyone it seems)!   
> The last chapter will be posted on Sunday because it's Gavin's birthday so please keep an eye out for it.

Gavin spent his whole weekend feeling distinctly sick and very stressed out. He couldn’t help but overanalyze their date, their interactions, his attraction to Hank and generally his whole life. He wasn’t _pining_ over Hank for the last few years but the attraction was always there. So to take a chance and then blow it because of his insecurities made him mad at himself.

Intellectually, Gavin knew that all his concerns and doubts were legitimate. Hank was his boss and all of this could blow up in his face. Gavin liked his job and wanted to get promoted some time in the future on his merit. He didn’t need anyone thinking that he was sucking dick to advance in the force. So even if he managed to date Hank, they would have to keep in on the down-low. He was in a relationship like that before and it didn’t last very long for that very reason. He was over hiding in the closet after adolescence and didn’t want to be careful about every interaction with a partner.

Hank was also much older than him. No wait, that was actually hot, not a concern. Maybe it would be for an outsider but Gavin always preferred older, more experienced guys and he didn’t give a fuck what anyone else thought about that.

And, he was now back to thinking about all points in favor of getting into a relationship with Hank Anderson. Especially, when he started bringing up memories from the last two months, their lunch outings and working together on cases. He didn’t notice when it happened but Hank opened up to him, became more friendly and engaged. And, clearly, also attracted to Gavin, judging from his behavior and comments. Hell, he agreed to go on a date and seemed really into the idea of them kissing and maybe continuing further.

Gavin’s thoughts made a circle and he was back at the point where he would start hating himself for fucking up but he was too tired for that and decided to just go to sleep. He resolved to talk to Hank at work and try to move things further with the lieutenant. He was ready for Monday.

 

* * *

 

Some higher power must have hated Gavin because Monday started as bad as it could. He forgot to connect his phone to a charger and the battery died during the night, resulting in him oversleeping because he wasn’t able to wake up without his alarm. When he finally opened his eyes it was already late and he was rushing like mad to get ready. He arrived at the station with creases from the pillow still imprinted on his cheek and his hair in such disarray that Tina looked at him horrified from where she was standing talking with Chris. She came up to him later, when he was seated at his desk, working on paperwork frantically and offered him a comb.

While Gavin was trying to catch up on his reports, a double homicide was reported and assigned to Ben Collins as a primary detective. Hank, who was barely looking at Gavin today, went to the reportedly gruesome crime scene with Ben. Fine, Gavin could talk with him later in the day, when they both had some free time.

But when he was finally done with his overdue paperwork from the morning a new case was assigned to him. Fucking criminals, couldn’t they go even one day without killing someone? Gavin rode to the crime scene which was already crawling with officers and lab techs collecting evidence and generally getting in the way.

He was well aware that they were just doing their job but he was really irritated and everyone was annoying him at this point.

The victim was a small business owner, shot in his own store. The shitty, old CCTV camera in the store wasn’t working – _obviously_ , why make his job easier? There were no witnesses coming forward so far, only passerby, who flocked behind the tape to watch police officers at work. Gavin sent some officers to ask around in the neighborhood but everyone was claiming that they didn’t hear any shots.

All in all, a pain in the ass case that would take a lot of digging and legwork for an underwhelming resolution. Gavin was sure that it was either a failed robbery or a family member with a grudge. It always went like this.

When he finally came back to the precinct he had to fill another share of reports. Hank came back with Ben and then went to a meeting with Fowler. Gavin didn’t even realize that he was looking at the lieutenant in the captain’s office through the glass wall until Tina came up to him and blocked his view.

“Really, Gav?” she asked with an unimpressed voice. “You’re staring at Anderson with such longing that it’s making me embarrassed on your behalf.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin felt his face go hot and looked around nervously, checking if anyone heard her. No one was paying any attention to them. “I need to talk to him so I’m waiting until he leaves the meeting.”

Tina scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

“He will be in this meeting for another hour anyway. Come to the break room with me, I need coffee,” she demanded.

Gavin sighed and stood up, following her. He shot another look towards Fowler’s office but he and Hank were still engrossed in conversation so Gavin was pretty sure that he could catch Hank after he left.

He spent more time next to the coffee machine with Tina than planned. As usual, she went on a roll about the latest drama with the girl she was currently dating. Apparently, she was one of those lesbians that didn’t trust bi women and gave Tina shit for having male friends. Gavin was nodding and making noises in appropriate places, too focused on his own romantic troubles to be of any real help to her.

When he came back to his desk Hank was nowhere to be seen and Gavin wanted to strangle Tina. His only hope was that there was still some stuff on Hank’s desk so he was hoping that the lieutenant would come back before the end of the day. In the meantime, Gavin focused on his own work.

The sky was already dark and it was time to go home when Hank appeared again. Gavin was so deep into preliminary results from his crime scene that he almost missed him. _Again_. Anderson was cleaning his desk when Gavin came up to him, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Uh, hi. I wanted to talk to you earlier but I couldn’t catch you for the whole day.”

“Yeah, it _was_ a crazy day.” Hank looked tired. He straightened and crossed his arms, looking down at Gavin. That didn’t exactly encourage Gavin to start a conversation but he still pushed himself to talk.

“Listen, about Friday…”

“Look, Gavin.” Hank interrupted him, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “You don’t need to explain anything, I get it. It was nice but not what you were expecting, right?”

Gavin frowned and crossed his own arms.

“Apparently you don’t get it, because that’s not what happened at all.”

“Seriously, I can get a hint.” Hank was looking to the side with a cold expression and Gavin frowned even harder.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking right now but it wasn’t anything you have done. I just panicked, okay? Dating your boss can be intimidating, you know?”

Hank snorted and opened his mouth to say something but then his phone started ringing. They both looked at it where it was laying on the desk.

“I need to take it.”

Gavin refused to move and watched as Hank picked up the phone and answered. He could hear Connor’s voice on the other side and gritted his teeth. Damn android, probably talked shit about him on Friday, not helping the situation at all.

Hank finally finished the call and looked back at Gavin.

“Listen, I don’t have the time to do this right now, I need to go.”

“Can we talk tomorrow then?” Gavin started feeling a little desperate, the urge to explain himself and make Hank understand that he really cared about this and wanted this relationship to happen overwhelming him.

“I’m starting my vacation tomorrow, remember?”

Of fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gavin completely forgot about Hank’s two week leave. The lieutenant had to be a weirdo and go on holidays in February instead of July or August like a normal person.

“Right,” he said, trying to sound casual and missing by a lot.

Hank sighed loudly.

“Listen, Gavin. It’s clear to me that you need to think this through and to be honest I need to do that too. So we will talk when I’m back, okay?”

Gavin wanted to tell him that he already thought this through, he was doing that for the whole weekend. But when Hank said that he also needed to think about it Gavin’s stomach clenched painfully and he only managed to say with a calm that he didn’t feel at all:

“Sure, we’ll talk later then.”

 

* * *

 

Gavin very intentionally didn’t think about Hank’s absence and their misunderstanding and sort-of-argument. On the first day he kept his mind occupied, trying to focus on anything else. He started watching a new TV show, he went shopping and even done meal prep for the next few days. In the evening, still not thinking about Hank, he was lying on the couch with his phone, trying to waste some more time before going to sleep. It was good, the whole day was spent without overthinking stuff and he felt confident that he could do that for the next two weeks.

And then he made a mistake to go on his social media. He didn’t even use it that much, too busy to bother with keeping up with everything. He had people from work added to his friend list, but he followed actively only a few of them. Mainly Tina, who liked to spam him with memes and gifs.

He also had added Connor last year, after they finally became somewhat friendly with each other. Now, scrolling through his feed, he felt like someone punched him in the stomach, all air leaving him in a loud exhale.

Connor posted a new picture an hour ago. It was a selfie on a snow covered beach with a pretty sunset behind him. Hank was also in the picture, with Connor’s arm around him, smiling and looking generally relaxed, peaceful and so handsome that Gavin’s heart hurt.

Of course Anderson went on a trip together with his robo friend, leaving Gavin stewing in uncertainty and jealousy. He knew that they weren’t together, that Connor didn’t experience sexual attraction to humans but still, their relationship was setting Gavin on edge, making him feel even more insecure than usual.

Gavin threw away his phone, the device landing far on his bed, bouncing from the edge and falling on the floor. Gavin glared at the ceiling then scrambled to pick it up from the floor. He opened the picture and zoomed in on Hank so that he didn’t have to see Connor. It was reaching really high levels of pathetic, that he considered saving the picture and cropping it. He wasn’t a lovesick teenager.

At least that was what he kept telling himself, when he continued to stare at those intense blue eyes and a smile that he desperately wanted to kiss for another few hours before finally falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

“What?” Gavin didn’t expect Tina standing on his doorstep with a big plastic bag in her hand when he heard insistent knocking on the door at nine in the evening, but there she was, frowning at him.

“This is an intervention.” She shouldered her way to his apartment. Gavin, rubbing the arm she knocked into, followed her inside, closing the door.

“What the fuck do you mean, an intervention?”

She went straight to the kitchen, ignoring him, setting the bag on the table and turning around to rummage in Gavin’s drawers. He peeked into the bag curiously.

“Did you bring fucking ice-cream? Are you serious?” he asked incredulously.

“Shut up and take it with you to the bedroom.”

Gavin rolled his eyes but listened and went to the other room. He straightened the covers and put a blanket on top of them just in time for Tina to come in with two spoons and two bottles of wine. She set everything on the bed, arranged pillows and sat down, patting the space next to her and looking at him expectantly.

“Tina, seriously what the fuck?”

“Shut up and sit next to me. We are going to talk about your love life and have a good time.”

“This is not a fucking straight romcom,” grumbled Gavin but obediently sat next to her and took his ice-cream box. She brought him pistachio, his favorite.

“I’m sick of you moping around the precinct and growling at everyone.” Tina opened her box and dug in.

“I’m not moping.” He refused to acknowledge his behavior in the last two weeks. He was living in denial, pretending that everything was alright in his life and that he wasn’t losing his mind at every new photo that Connor posted that included Hank.

“Right.” She saw right through his bullshit as usual. “So you don’t check your phone obsessively every two minutes to look at pictures of Anderson on Connor’s profile?”

Gavin blushed and took a big spoonful of an ice-cream in lieu of answering. Tina smirked knowingly and opened the first wine bottle. He grabbed it from her hands and took a big gulp.

“You’re such a fucking gay disaster,” she said affectionately. “Did something happen between you two? Because I know you’ve been into him since forever but you’re even worse than usual with him gone.”

He took another big sip and handed her the bottle.

“We went out on a date,” he admitted.

“Oh shit, really?” She punched him in the arm. “And you didn’t fucking tell me, you asshole.”

“He’s our boss, it’s not that easy.”

“I know.” She sighed and took few deep swallows of the wine. Gavin took the bottle from her before she drank it all. “Still, the fact that he asked you out is big.”

“Actually, I asked him.”

“Way to go, Gav!” She looked so proud of him that he felt doubly bad for what he said next.

“Yeah, and then I fucked it up.”

He told her how the date went, how nice it was to finally be alone with Hank and have a conversation about themselves and not work. How Hank was so handsome and hot, and seemed really into Gavin for the whole evening. He also told her about his concerns and how they resulted in a miniature meltdown at the end of the date and then about what Hank told him before going on holidays.

“Yeah, you fucked up a little there.” Tina nodded sagely. “He probably thinks now that you were into him until you two were alone and then you lost your interest.”

“Wow, thanks. As if I didn’t realize that myself.”

“Jesus, just talk to him when he gets back. It’s not that serious.” They started the second wine bottle and she was already visibly tipsy. “You just love being a drama queen.”

Gavin knew that she was right and that he was just overthinking things as usual. Still, he didn’t give Tina the satisfaction of agreeing with her and they bantered deep into the night, finishing their ice-cream and bringing out the third wine bottle from Gavin’s cabinet, getting drunk. He learned that Tina broke up with her girlfriend and then it was his turn to give her the pep talk and nod when she was ranting. He felt like the biggest cliché in the universe but he could admit that this was fun and it actually helped him feel better about himself.

Gavin helped Tina get to his couch where she fell asleep almost immediately. He covered her with a blanket and went back to the bedroom, throwing himself on the bed face first.

Hank was coming back to Detroit the day after tomorrow, on Monday - a fact Gavin learned from Connor’s numerous updates of their trip, and the lieutenant would be back in the precinct on Wednesday. Gavin was both looking forward this and dreading it. He had three days to prepare for the inevitable meeting.

He took his phone to look through the pictures on Connor’s profile once again, focusing on the ones he liked the most – Hank looking relaxed, happy and fucking handsome. Gavin sat up straight and took their unfinished wine bottle, drinking straight from it. Those two weeks of separation really brought home how deep he fell for Hank and how much he missed even seeing him around at the station.

Taking another deep swallow, he suddenly felt a rush of courage. He opened his text messages and found the last one he exchanged with Hank. It was regarding a case from a few weeks back. Gavin took a deep breath and typed. Then he hit send.

 

**Gavin**

(04:13)

I wish I kissed you that night.


	5. Step 5: And finally, seduce him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here, just in time for Gavin's birthday. It's my treat for him.  
> This is the chapter that earns this fic an E rating so I updated the tags.
> 
> Thank you everyone who read, left kudos and commented! I'm very grateful for all the feedback I got on this story <3  
> Shoutout to [Vindit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit), who is the best girlfriend and the best writing cheerleader.  
> I have a few ideas for some cute oneshots happening after this story so please keep an eye out if you're interested. 
> 
> And now, please enjoy reading this chapter and let me know what you think!

Gavin was a ball of anxious, jittery energy, his leg jumping unconsciously, bumping into the desk once in a while. He couldn’t focus on anything, constantly clicking on different things on his terminal, reading only few words and switching windows. Every few minutes he was picking up his phone from where it was laying on the desk and stared at the message he hadn’t closed since Sunday.

Today was Wednesday and Hank was coming back from his leave.

Gavin spent the first half of Sunday with Tina, hungover and horrified at himself when he realized that he really had sent that message to Hank, that it wasn’t just a dream his drunk mind made up. It made his headache even worse and he kicked Tina out to suffer alone and wallow in misery. It was nearing the evening when his phone buzzed on the table near his head, when Gavin was halfheartedly watching some stupid game show. He thought it was Tina, spamming him as usual and then actually dropped the phone on his face when he saw that the text was from Hank.

The dread overcame his body, cold shivers racing down his back and his stomach felt like he swallowed a hot rock. He sat up sharply clutching the phone in both hands and staring at the little notification on the screen. He didn’t know how much time he spent just like that but, finally, he gathered his courage, unlocked the screen and opened the text.

 

**Hank**

(18:47)

Ask me on another date when I get back and maybe it will happen.

 

Ever since the first time he read those words, Gavin’s mind was on a constant loop of ‘HOLY SHIT’. He called Tina and was so incoherent that she was scared that something happened until he finally managed get over the first wave of excitement and disbelief and started talking normally.

“I’m happy for you but please don’t fuck it up this time because you’re the worst when you’re moping,” she told him. “Also, he comes back the day before the Valentine’s Day so this is a perfect opportunity for you.”

As if Gavin’s life needed to be even more cliché. But he took her words to the heart and spent the next two days calming down and preparing mentally for Wednesday.

When Hank finally came through the door to the precinct, Gavin was ready. Nervous but ready. He didn’t walk up to him, didn’t do anything other than stop fidgeting and pretended to be completely focused on his work. Gavin watched from the corner of his eye as Hank moved around the office space and greeted other detectives and officers.

Anderson looked good, his hair slightly longer than the last time Gavin saw him, soft and curling behind the ears. Begging to have fingers tangled in them. Hank’s clothes fit him well, showing off exactly how big he was and Gavin swallowed heavily. He really hoped that everything went well today.

It was some time before Gavin had a chance to get the lieutenant alone. He saw Hank going to the break room and followed him there, trying to look casual. Tina gave him a thumbs up when he passed her and Gavin fought a blush that threatened to take over his face.

“Gavin. Long time no see.” Hank was leaning on the cupboard and looking at him with a smirk.

“Yeah, nice to see you too. After holiday glow suits you.” Gavin gave him a very obvious once-over, gaze lingering longer on the torso and below the belt. When their eyes met again, Hank was looking at him with amusement, lieutenant’s cheeks a little pinker than they were before.

“It seems to me like you thought about the thing we talked about before.”

“Mhm.” Gavin moved closer into Anderson’s personal space. He had to look up to meet Hank’s eyes and the height difference gave him such a thrill. If they were to kiss he would have to stand on his tiptoes. “I’ve thought about it.”

“And?”

“And we could talk about it tomorrow at my place if you want.”

“I’d love to.” Hank leaned in a little, getting dangerously close. Gavin felt himself blushing but held his ground. He was resolved not to fuck up this time. “I’ll be there at eight.”

“It’s a date then.”

Hank chuckled and Gavin grinned at him. He couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

Gavin took a half day off on the Valentine’s Day to prepare his house and himself for Hank’s visit. He cleaned both rooms, paying special attention to the bedroom. After all, he was hoping for some action this evening. Then he went to the kitchen. Gavin wasn’t a fan of cooking but he could prepare a decent meal if he wanted. For tonight he decided to go with a simple pasta dish – quick to prepare, easy to reheat when needed and almost impossible to fuck up.

He was just finishing when his doorbell rang and Gavin dropped the spatula he was holding on the ground. It was much too early for Hank to arrive. Did he get the wrong time? Gavin looked down at himself – an old ratty T-shirt and boxers would have to do for whoever was outside his door. He groaned at the mess on the floor, he just cleaned it too. He sidestepped the spill and went to open the door.

Gavin expected one of his neighbors or maybe someone asking him to give a signature under a petition and a donation but the person on his doorstep was neither. Connor was standing there, glaring, a sizeable bag on his arm. Gavin frowned at him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, wary, and moved so that he was blocking the entrance to his flat.

“We need to talk.” Connor uncrossed his arms. “Let me in.”

Gavin was really tempted to just slam the door in his face but he finally relented and moved aside. Connor came in and looked around curiously, taking in the interior. Gavin was scowling at the android, who moved to the kitchen.

“What do you want?” Gavin asked, watching as Connor set his bag on the table and moved to look into the pan and pots still on the stove.

“This is what you prepared?” The android didn’t seem very impressed and Gavin gritted his teeth. “I guess it will do.”

“Seriously, either you tell me what the fuck are you doing here or get out.” Gavin was quickly loosing his temper.

Connor turned around to face him and used his height to look down on Gavin.

“I don’t particularly like you and I think you and Hank dating is a bad idea,” he stated and Gavin opened his mouth to start an argument. Connor raised his hand to stop him. “But Hank is actually interested in you and he was looking forward to this so I’m going to give you a chance.”

“How fucking kind of you.” Gavin clenched his fists. They were itching to throw a punch into that stupid robot face despite the fact the he also told Gavin that Hank was into him. He filed that thought for later.

“I came here to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Yes, you do.” Connor glared at him then. “Did you know that Hank has been sober for five months now?”

 _Oh_. Gavin didn’t know. He bought a wine for dinner. That would have been awkward, it was good that Connor told him that. Shit, now he actually had to be grateful to the tin can.

Connor took one look at his face and rolled his eyes. He turned around and started unpacking the bag that he set on the table earlier.

“I bought Hank’s favorite soda, I expected you wouldn’t have it.”

Connor put all three bottles he brought with him in the fridge, Gavin wordlessly looking on from behind. He was still reeling from the mood whiplash of going from wanting to fight Connor to being thankful and a little touched that the android was helping him despite their animosity.

“Thanks.” He finally managed to get out, as Connor was folding up the bag.

They faced each other again. Connor sighed and Gavin was momentarily impressed how many human mannerisms the android acquired over last two years. He removed his LED long time ago and Gavin found himself forgetting more and more often that Connor wasn’t really a human.

“I suppose it’s customary for me to give you the shovel talk now.” Connor was keeping a straight face but Gavin could swear that the android was amused. He smirked.

“You don’t scare me.” He did but Gavin was never going to admit that. Connor apparently knew because it was his time to give Gavin a mean smile.

“Just don’t fuck it up this time. And don’t hurt him or I will have to come back.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin ushered him from the kitchen and to the door.

“You should really clean your kitchen, the floor is very dirty.”

“Connor, get the fuck out from my house.” Gavin was smiling while saying this and pushing the android out of the door.

He saw Connor give him a small, mocking wave before the door shut. Gavin went back to the kitchen, grinning to himself.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was clean again, food was waiting and Gavin himself was showered, dressed up and prepared. Strangely enough, Connor’s little visit helped him calm down and get into the right headspace for this. The comment about Hank being interested in him also helped. It was nice to have a confirmation that this wasn’t one-sided, especially from the android that was designed to analyze people.

Gavin was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, trying to style them into something more elegant than his everyday look when the doorbell rang. He checked the clock. Right on time. Gavin gave himself one last quick onceover in the mirror. He was wearing his best fitting dark jeans and black, tight-fitted, short-sleeved V-neck. He looked good.

Hank smiled at him when Gavin opened the door and invited him in. The lieutenant handed him a box that he brought.

“What’s in there?” asked Gavin, not even looking at the gift. He preferred to check out Hank, who just took off his coat. Anderson’s jeans were hugging him in all the right places and he was actually wearing a tie. Gavin hoped that he would be able to tug him down by it later in the evening.

“I brought a dessert.” The look Hank was giving him suggested that it wasn’t the only treat that he had in mind for later. Gavin tried not to swoon too much.

The branding on the box looked familiar but it took him a moment to connect the dots.

“Is this the same cake that we brought to the precinct on your birthday?” he asked incredulously.

“It seemed fitting.” Hank rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Gavin laughed.

“Never pegged you for such a romantic,” he teased, pleasantly surprised.

“Says the guy who invited me over on a Valentine’s Day.”

The banter was light and familiar, it helped to take the edge of Gavin’s giddiness. He put the cake in the fridge and handed Hank one of the soda bottles. He let their fingers touch and slide against each other.

“Go sit on a couch and I will bring the food,” he ordered and Hank gave him a mock salute.

“Yes sir.”

Gavin busied himself with the pasta, grinning to himself like an idiot. He couldn’t help it. Having Hank here, in his house, relaxed and flirting was better than anything he could ever imagine. He was determined not to fuck it up with his insecurities and doubts this time. He was all in.

Balancing two plates with the food and cups for the drinks was a challenge but Gavin managed without dropping anything. He put on some neutral, non-absorbing movie on low volume for a background when they were eating. The conversation was much more interesting than anything on the screen anyway and before he knew they were done with the food, Gavin somehow much closer to Hank on the couch than when they first sat down.

Anderson had his arm casually thrown over the back of the couch and Gavin was slowly inching towards him. He was now only half listening to the story from Hank’s trip, focusing instead on the shape of his mouth and the way his throat moved. Blue eyes found his a second later, hooded and amused.

“Am I boring you, Gavin? Should I go get our dessert?”

“Oh yeah, I was thinking about the dessert, alright.” Gavin couldn’t take his eyes away from Hank’s lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly he couldn’t think about anything else in that moment.

“You’re really fucking obvious, you know?” Hank laughed and Gavin’s eyes finally snapped to his, afraid that he was being too pushy. But there was only want in Hank’s expression, want and heat so scorching that arousal pooled immediately in Gavin’s abdomen.

A large hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head back and, _finally_ , Hank leaned in, closing the unbearable distance between them and slowly kissing Gavin. His eyes closed automatically, hands grasping Hank’s shirt and yanking him closer. The arm laying on the back of the couch was now sneaking down his back, circling his waist. Hank made a deep noise in his chest, pushing into Gavin a little harder, nipping lightly at his lower lip. Gavin opened his mouth, letting Hank’s tongue in to map the back of his teeth. His own tongue slid right next to Hank’s, the wet push of them in his mouth making Gavin moan.

His mind was blank, focused only on body’s sensations. His fingers tightened in Hank’s shirt, trying to keep him in place, when Gavin felt the lieutenant moving away. He opened his eyes reluctantly, a little afraid what he would see on the Hank’s face but it turned out that he didn’t need to worry at all. Hank was breathing harder, his lips shiny with spit and the blue of his irises almost hidden behind his blown pupils.

“Are you sure about this?” Despite the obvious arousal and want, Anderson still was stalling. Gavin groaned.

“Ugh. Please don’t ruin the mood.” He really didn’t want to have this talk right now. “No stupid questions from now on.”

Hank snorted and then stood up. Gavin panicked and scrambled after him, worried that he somehow offended the lieutenant.

“Let’s go to the bedroom then.” Hank stretched a little. “I’m not fucking you on the couch today.” 

“Bold of you to assume that you’ll be doing the fucking,” said Gavin grinning widely and following Hank to the bedroom.

Anderson stopped and grabbed his chin, tipping it up. He pressed a hard, insistent kiss on Gavin’s lips, pushing his tongue inside and leaving Gavin gasping. Hank smirked at his dizzy expression and leaned in to murmur into his ear.

“Maybe I will let you fuck me one day. If you deserve it.”

Gavin’s dick throbbed at the thought, the zipper of his jeans constricting his erection painfully. He grabbed Hank’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom, too impatient to talk anymore. They stopped right next to the bed, Gavin turned to Hank again and tugged him down by the tie for another deep kiss. His fingers tangled in the long, grey hair. Two big hands rested on his waist, squeezing and groping. Gavin spread his legs a little when he felt Hank’s thigh pressing between them. He grinded against it, groaning loudly into the mouth capturing his.

The kiss didn’t stop, the wet slide of their tongues becoming more and more dirty. Gavin moved his hands to the front to grope Hank’s chest which earned him an appreciative sigh. With deft fingers he undid the tie and started slowly unbuttoning the shirt and stroking Hank’s torso through the undershirt he had on.

Hank broke the kiss and stepped back a little to shrug off the shirt on the ground. Gavin smirked at him and took off his own T-shirt in one smooth move, throwing it to the side. He preened under appreciative look that Hank was giving him. He was in a good form and had a great body, and he knew it.

“Like what you see?” He flexed and Hank laughed.

“I like it very much.”

Gavin shivered when Hank rested a hand in the center of his chest and then made a surprised noise when he was pushed down on the bed. He landed in a half-sitting sprawl, legs splayed open. He propped himself on his elbows and watched with a hungry gaze as Hank took off his undershirt and undid his belt, slowly taking it out of the trousers. Gavin licked his lips unconsciously, taking in the big body over him, feeling the thrill of Hank towering over him and looking down at him with hooded eyes and an arrogant smirk.

He sat up and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Hank’s jeans, bringing him closer. Gavin undid lieutenant’s zipper and bit his lip when he saw that Hank was also already hard, his boxers nicely filled. A large hand cupped his cheek when he pulled the trousers and boxers down, just below Hank’s dick. Gavin felt his mouth watering at the sight. He took it in one hand, heavy and thick. _Perfect_. He couldn’t wait to have it inside his mouth. Inside _himself_.

Hank let out a pleased grunt when Gavin took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, fingers on his cheek twitching and the second hand moving to thread through his hair and grab the strands. The slight pain in his scalp from this treatment excited Gavin even more and he couldn’t help a happy moan when he moved his mouth down the whole length. He pumped the dick with his hand when Hank guided him lower, to his balls. He moved his tongue over them and, spurred on by sighs above him, opened his mouth wider and sucked on them lightly. Hank jerked above him, a curse escaping him and fingers in his hair tightening painfully.

Gavin grinned when Hank tugged him up in the direction of his dick again and happily got back to sucking it. He took in as much as he could until it hit the roof of his mouth, the precum leaving a slightly sweet taste on his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the pleasurable weight of the dick in his mouth and the stretch of his jaw.

Hank dragged him up and the intensity of his gaze and his quickened breathing made Gavin jerk impatiently, his dick twitching where it was resting against his thigh.

“Get on the bed.” Lieutenants voice was much lower and more gravelly than usual, making Gavin shiver.

He made himself comfortable against the pillows and took out the lube from his bedside table. In the meantime Hank took off the rest of his clothes and climbed on the bed, right between Gavin’s legs, opened invitingly. He kissed all over Gavin’s chest, tweaking his nipples playfully with his fingers, goosebumps rising on the tanned skin everywhere he touched with his lips. Hank moved lower and smirked at Gavin who’s heart was beating hard and fast in anticipation.

Gavin spread his legs even wider when Hank finally took off his jeans and boxers and didn’t hesitate to grip lieutenant’s hair. Warm breath washed over his dick, making it twitch impatiently before hot mouth enveloped it. Gavin’s head hit the pillows, loud moan ripping itself from his chest at the glorious feeling of the beard scratching between his thighs combined with the wetness and heat around his cock. It felt so _good_ that when Hank released his dick from his mouth with a wet sound Gavin couldn’t stop himself from looking down with a frown and whining.

“No, why did you stop?”

Hank chuckled and bit lightly right into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh making Gavin’s muscles twitch.

“Don’t worry, Gav. I won’t leave you hanging.”

Hank hoisted Gavin’s legs over his shoulders then gripped his waist hard and kneeled high in one quick move. Gavin scrambled against the covers to prop himself.

“What are you- ahhh!” The question was interrupted by a loud moan that he had no chance of stopping.

Hank spread his cheeks as much as he could in this position and buried himself between them, his tongue circling Gavin’s asshole. He licked and sucked enthusiastically, pushing the tongue into the tight ring of muscles. Then he moved one of his arms down to help himself with one hand, holding Gavin up with only just arm. One thick finger moved around the hole together with Hank’s tongue, slicked with spit and pushing in until it was buried deep inside.

Gavin couldn’t help being loud, the sounds of his pleasure coming out unbidden from his chest. The wetness, softness and heat of Hank’s tongue opening him up paired up with the slight burn of the first finger wet only with spit was heavenly. Adding to that the scratchiness of the beard on his thighs and ass left him desperately wanting more.

Hank took out his finger from him and Gavin’s breath hitched. He was finally let down on the bed, legs shaking, dick hard and weeping precum on his belly. He looked up at Hank, a satisfied smirk on lieutenant’s face and the view of a beard glistening with saliva made him hot all over. Gavin sat up and tugged Hank in for a kiss.

“Turn around,” Hank murmured into his ear when they finally separated.

Gavin obeyed quickly, hungry and impatient for more. He propped himself on his elbows, ass high in the air and legs spread invitingly. He heard Hank opening the lube behind him and shivered again. It was happening. Two slick fingers circled his asshole again, one pushing and dipping in, making Gavin groan with appreciation at the smooth slide inside. He was so ready for everything Hank had in store for him tonight.

Two fingers in and Gavin was shamelessly pushing back into them, encouraged by Hank’s hand squeezing and groping his ass. He raised himself on his arms and looked behind with hooded eyes, mouth open and panting.

“C’mon, Hank. Give me more. I know you can.”

He got a slap on his ass and a deep chuckle in response but soon enough a third finger was pushed in his hole and Gavin fell face down on the bed with a growl. The stretch was perfect, making sparks of pleasure travel through him. He gripped the covers and tried to move faster and impale himself on Hank’s digits harder but the hand on his hip gripped him tight, letting him move only the way Hank wanted.

“I’m ready, come _on_.” Gavin whined impatiently.

“You could always ask nicely.” Hank was amused, fingers probing deep.

The only answer he got was a loud moan when he finally found Gavin’s prostate. Hank laughed and removed his fingers, leaving Gavin shivering from the spike of pleasure he just felt.

Gavin heard Hank moving behind him and turned his head to see the lieutenant reaching for his jeans on the floor and taking a condom out of the pocket. He rose on shaking arms to take a better look at Hank pumping his dick a few times and rolling a condom on it. Hank noticed his stare and gave him a lazy smirk, making Gavin duck his head a little, face hotter than a second before. It was way too late to be embarrassed now but something in the way Hank was looking at him, with such obvious arousal and appreciation, was making Gavin want to hide his face in the pillow.

One hand came back to grip his hip and with the other Hank was teasing him, rubbing his dick between Gavin’s cheeks, making him buck impatiently. And finally, Hank was pushing in, slowly, letting Gavin get used to the stretch. He was big and it burned in the most pleasurable way.

Hank’s movements soon enough became quicker and more forceful, punching out gasps and broken moans from Gavin. He could only focus on the molten pleasure in his abdomen, the sounds of skin meeting skin, the feel of Hank’s balls touching his ass and deep grunts coming out from lieutenant’s mouth. A heavy weight covered his back when Hank leaned forward to press sloppy kisses and bites to his nape and shoulders.

A large hand sneaked in to his front and took a hold of Gavin’s neglected dick, pumping it with slow, sure movements. Gavin melted into the touch, drooling on the pillow. Hank shifted a little behind him and the motion changed the angle, allowing the lieutenant to hit his prostate head on. Gavin pushed a fist into his mouth and bit on it to prevent himself from screaming. The pleasure was consuming him, he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. Hank’s hand pumped him faster and harder.

The muscles in his abdomen clenched, his balls drawing up and with last final tug on his dick and a thumb swiping over his head, Gavin was coming. The orgasm overtook him, turning his limbs to jelly. Only Hank’s strong hold on his hips was keeping them up because the rest of Gavin just wanted to fall down on the bed and bask in the afterglow.

With a few more strong pushes Hank also finished inside, groaning deep in his chest. His grip on Gavin’s hips was bordering on painful and Gavin wondered if he would have bruises tomorrow. Oh, he so hoped he would.

They laid in bed for some more time, both spent and tired, exchanging lazy kisses and letting their hands wander. Gavin thrilled at the possibility to pet and grope Hank’s chest and belly, moving his fingers through coarse hair there. Hank took a special liking to Gavin’s neck, he sucked and bit it until Gavin was twitching from overstimulation on his sensitive skin. He was pretty sure that he would have some impressive hickeys there.

Later in the evening, they were cleaned up and were lying on the bed in their boxers, eating the cake Hank brought and watching stupid videos on the internet. Gavin’s head was propped on Hank’s shoulder, their legs were tangled together and Anderson was laughing at something on the screen while gently petting Gavin’s arm.

This was as perfect as it could get right now and Gavin was mentally patting his own back. The objective of getting together with Hank was completed.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later they were officially together. Well, not _officially_. They had to keep the relationship under wraps at work, at least for now. Only Tina knew but she could be trusted not to spill this to anyone. She only smirked at him and sent obnoxious gifs when she could spot them interacting at work.

The one time that Gavin spent night at Hank’s place so far, Connor very pointedly ignored him until breakfast. Gavin had never seen anyone make coffee so aggressively. His relationship with Connor still wasn’t very friendly but the android stopped glaring at him at their lunch outings after a few days and paid for Gavin when it was his turn. On his part, Gavin was also trying and started sending Connor memes and cat pictures. No better way to build a friendship, right?

And Hank… Hank who had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when they were alone. Who invited him over and who came over as often as he could. Not only for sex, they started spending time just talking and relaxing together. Maybe it was the honeymoon phase of a new relationship but it was the best Gavin felt since a really long time.

Gavin was still a mess, Hank was still an asshole but somehow they worked and Gavin hoped that it would continue that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://metheor.tumblr.com/) // [Twitter](https://twitter.com/methe0r)


End file.
